


完全是闲的 高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 完全是/Absolutely [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 闲的。Boredom.
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 完全是/Absolutely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591459
Kudos: 16





	完全是闲的 高栾

**Author's Note:**

> ULTRA-OOC+AU预警  
> 完全是批达不溜批，完全是闲的。  
> 没有什么小清新描写，dirty talk严重。  
> 因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
> For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

这天儿黑了，高峰就出来接单了。一天天累得气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓、腰膝酸软、精神恍惚。  
也是，现在北京正是隆冬，等到了饭点儿天儿也差不多黑了。你说送外卖骑着电驴东跑西颠儿的，碰上有门禁的单位还得把车停外头跑着送进去，赶上电梯坏了还得爬十几层楼梯，可不气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，累得腰膝酸软嘛。万一再碰到胡搅蛮缠的顾客打个差评，大半天儿可能就白忙活了，弄得他忧心忡忡、精神恍惚。  
这不，怕什么来什么，刚才送那单倒霉催的全给赶上了。

就一老破小大杂院儿还配俩红袖箍大妈当协管，事儿还挺多，非得搞访客登记，又查身份证是又签字画押的，七七八八弄了一堆，折腾完就剩五分钟了。蹬蹬蹬爬了六层楼再一掏手机，超时一分钟。高峰心里咯噔一下，干了，又白忙活了。怎么办，还能怎么办，超时了也得给人送过去啊，敲门吧。咚咚咚敲了三下，门儿里懒洋洋地传出一声：“谁啊？”  
“您好外卖麻烦开门取一下。”高峰硬着头皮回话，头皮都硬了，把头发丝儿顶得老高。  
吱呀一声门儿开了，打门缝儿里钻出一只手一个脑袋。“哟您可算来了，我还以为人家饭店现杀的猪炒菜呢。”小平头青年说话嗓音本来就不豁亮，尖利又有点儿劈，唧撩唧撩的，再搭配上阴阳怪气的语调，十里八村儿的乡亲都想来抽他一嘴巴。  
高峰瞄了一眼手机屏幕，确认了一下称呼：“不好意思栾先生，让您久等了，请慢用。”然后便脚底抹油准备开溜。  
“您等会儿，我这点的肉骨炖酸菜，怎么就剩酸菜了呢？是不是您半道儿给吃了？”栾云平拽着高峰袖子不让对方走。  
“瞧您这话说的，我吃骨头不吐渣子我是那说相声的高峰啊？吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮因为吃的是葡萄干儿？没准儿人商家给您装错了呢？建议您跟商家之间解决啊。祝您用餐愉快。”  
“态度挺诚恳，爬楼也卖力气，可惜该着你倒霉，今儿我吃鸡，把把落地成盒，心气儿不顺。你这差评吃定了。”  
高峰心想：小BK的你菜成什么样儿自己心里没点儿数吗？但还是赔笑道：“您别给我打这个差评，一个差评扣我不少钱呢？这样吧，我把其他单子都退了。要不我，肉\\\//偿？”  
“怎么个偿法儿啊？”那小青年眼睛眯起来，“进来说话。”揪着高峰衣领子把他拽了一趔趄，砰地一声把门带上了。

“您看您不是说一天没吃上鸡吗……”高峰一边儿说一边儿把牛仔裤拉链儿拉下来了，顺着秋裤和牛仔裤上的开口把自己的家伙送出来了，“好歹带个鸡字儿，甭管大小了，好歹也是块儿肉。甭客气，吃吃吃。”  
“我犯得着跟你客气吗我？你这在外面儿跑一天了怪味儿的。注意食品安全啊你。”那姓栾的小青年也不震惊，表现得很平静。  
“嘿，这不巧了吗，我今天中午刚洗完澡儿，您这是第一单。”  
“就这么点儿能够吃吗？”小伙子撇撇嘴。  
“你含两下不就大了吗？”高峰双手叉腰，挺了两下胯，暴露在冷空气里收缩的囊袋恢复了几分。  
“行吧，那我试试。”小青年将信将疑，单膝跪下。高峰把那东西凑到对方嘴边儿，对方一口叼住，开始吸吮起来。  
“嘶——没想到你还挺熟练。”高峰渐渐有点儿把持不住。那小青年技巧还不赖：双唇内凹包住门牙，不让牙齿刮伤嫩肉，同时舌尖儿顺着沟沿游走，挑逗着系带和那细长的开口。没多久高峰那东西就膨胀到了可观的尺寸，高峰低头看看那青年，宽大的睡裤也被顶出一个大帐篷。高峰脱了鞋，用脚隔着裤子拨弄那青年双腿之间耸立的旗杆。那青年也时不时顶两下，回敬这痛并快乐着的奇妙感觉。  
高峰索性解开腰带，把拉链完全拉开，把整条外裤褪到脚踝，双手扶住小青年的后脑勺开始干起他的嘴来。估摸着那么三五分钟吧，小青年的嘴也开始酸了，发出呜咽声，不时被抽插带出来的口水呛到。高峰也怕太早投降，又怼了几下便赶紧抽出来。  
“下面那张嘴想不想尝尝味道啊？”高峰循循善诱，活像是街头拐卖迷途羔羊的人贩子。  
小青年下意识地摇了摇头，眼珠子转了几圈，又重重地点了点头。  
“准备套子和油儿吧。”

要相信男人脱衣服永远比穿衣服快。三下五除二两人已脱得不着寸缕，就剩双袜子，外套裤子T恤裤衩扔了一沙发，也没人有心思收拾，一门心思专攻对方下三路。高峰投桃报李也在那小青年裤裆底下吞吞吐吐了半天，然后又一路吻上去，舌尖在胸前因兴奋而挺立的小凸起上打转儿，时不时还轻咬着往外扽，激得小青年佝偻着泛红的白皙身子，像一点点被煮熟的青虾。  
“栾先生……得也别叫这个了，听起来这么别扭呢。小票上一个栾字跟俩星号，就叫你栾星星吧。栾星星先生……”高峰一边撸动着栾云平的家伙事儿，一边嘴上也没闲着。  
“你他妈才猩猩呢！栾云平！”青年没好气地回他。  
“那好，栾云平先生，您为什么要点外卖呢？”  
“我饿！”  
“那您是上面这张嘴饿，还是下面这张嘴饿呢？老实回答，要不然你得接着挨饿。”  
“上面。”  
“你放屁，你一大小伙子二十啷当岁……”  
“三十五。”  
“行，你一老小子三十啷当岁，手脚还都健在，见天儿点外卖。你那是想吃饭吗？你那是馋送外卖的身子！”也不知道高峰从哪儿攒的这套歪理邪说。栾云平也放弃思考了，一脸“你说是那就是吧我只想要鸡巴”的半死不活的表情。  
“得，那我今天就喂饱你。”高峰叼住一个套子，用手一撕，捏着里面那片儿薄膜给小兄弟戴上帽子，然后一撸到底。试探润滑一概欠奉，高峰一挺腰，那么大号一温度计就顺着后门儿塞了进去。  
“我操你大爷高峰，你他妈疯了？！轻点儿！”  
“现在疼，一会儿爽得你倒背报菜名儿！”  
“我浪催的啊我！再说一遍你他妈慢点儿！”  
高峰不管那个，拿出建设大好河山的热情来死命打桩，干别的事儿可从来没见他这么上心过。栾云平虽然本人默认，但他的直肠从深处到开口都写满了拒绝，蠕动着收缩着，夹得高峰舒爽连连。  
这孙子光顾着自己爽了，不行，我得坏坏他。栾云平心里这么想，猛地转了个个儿，由俯卧改成侧躺，高峰的大针筒差点儿没折里头。高峰心说，你不是好动吗，行，咱奉陪到底。于是接下来每操一会儿，高峰就换个姿势，把栾云平翻过来掉过去地折腾他。气得栾云平唧撩唧撩地哑着嗓子喊：“你他妈摊煎饼呢来回翻面儿？”  
“你看这不又绕回来了吗？得得得，那就不翻。”高峰把栾云平脸朝下撂在床上，捉住他双胯开始大力运动，然后又探到对方身下帮对方活塞运动缓解压力。没过多久，栾云平爽得直哼哼，高峰凑近了一听，发现是：  
“筒子鸡板鸭尖汆活鲤鱼栗子鸡三鲜鱼翅……”  
栾云平的呻吟声越来越大，高峰手上和腰间的速度也跟着加快。俩人就跟乐队里的操琴司鼓，为了赶上走板的演员死命往前奔。栾云平抽搐了一下，一股滚烫的湍流打湿了床单，接着是第二股、第三股……高峰也抖了三抖，尽数都贡献给了套子。

高峰把那套子褪下来在末端打了个结，又伸手从床头柜上抽了几张纸，埋怨道：“这么多年了还戴套儿，滑不溜丢蹭我一手的油儿，你这明显拒绝和组织手拉手心连心。”  
“稳定压倒一切。您那么大一总教习没听说过？”  
“你是那一切啊？那我可以稳定。”高峰冲着栾云平屁股上吧唧亲了一口，“不就吻腚吗？”  
“行啦，起来吧，干也干了射也射了，甭磨份了！您这么大一口猪都快给我压麻了。”栾云平在高峰身下扭了几下，也没挣出来，索性又趴了回去。  
“我再总结一下艺术成果。”高峰腰前后耸动，用软了的东西在栾云平的臀沟里上下地磨，磨得栾云平一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“狗屁艺术成果。我当初瞎了心配合你玩儿这个什么角色扮演，好家伙整个儿一自食其果。自己一边玩去吧你。”后半句栾云平没加儿化音，咬牙切齿照着平上去入念得字正腔圆，顺带屁股一抬狠狠顶了高峰小腹一下。  
“你懂嘛啊你，”高峰借力顺势一滚，在床上平躺下来，忽地又用右胳膊肘撑着，左手食指轻轻搔着栾云平的鼻尖，“这完全是艺术。”  
栾云平一巴掌打掉高峰的魔爪：“呸，完全是闲的！”  
完。

**Author's Note:**

> Pizza boy这应该是个烂梗了，如果撞梗，我也不删。其实灵感是来自今天点外卖的时候配送费那栏显示的“高峰配送2元”。真要是怹配送我掏两百都成。（前句划去）


End file.
